moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Kingdom of Lordaeron Restored
The Kingdom of Lordaeron, also known as The Kingdom Restored by The Blood of Lordaeron and The Hand of the Light is a state occupying the great majority of the northern continent of the Eastern Kingdoms. It is bordered in the northeast by Quel'thelas and in the south by the Arathi Highlands and Wildhammer Hinterlands. The mightiest of the old Arathorian Empire's successor states, Lordaeron has been for centuries a shining beacon of human culture and devotion. Following the opening of the Dark Portal and lamentable destruction of Stormwind by the unwashed, ravening masses of the Orcish Horde, Lordaeron stepped to the aid of its brother-laid-low, wielding the might of the seven kingdoms joined together in the Alliance of Lordaeron. Though the kingdom itself was fragmented by the betrayal of Arthas Menethil, and its territories consumed in the main by the faction of undead known as The Forsaken, human remnants remained intransigent within the old borders of Lordaeron, chief amongst them the province of Blackmarsh. The then-Viscountess of Blackmarsh, Madelynne Albrecht, citing relation to the fallen king Terenas, took upon herself the burden of rule as Queen Madelynne I, beginning the unenviable yet Light-required task of reforging that which was broken, and driving the undead from the Lands of Peaceful Peoples forever. Geography The restored kingdom is centered upon the Lordaeronian province of Blackmarsh, a bastion of life that was fortunately spared many of the undead's ravages during the Third War. Geographically isolated, Blackmarsh forms a large triangle of land flanked on either side by wide rivers, therefore forcing all passage into the province to follow a single, narrow track known as The Grasp. The Grasp, and the greater region that share its name, are ruled from Stranglehold by the Romels. To the west and east of The Grasp lie Gravstone, the seat of House Graves, and the dismal, frostbitten lands known as The Dread, the seat of House Caernough of Dreadholme. While Blackmarsh was once rife with small fiefs and sworn bannerlords, recent actions by these lords against The Queen have seen their patents revoked, and the vast majority of land retaken as Crown Holdings. Politics Her Majesty The Queen stands as the supreme executive of Lordaeron, holding the authority to issue patents and acts of any measure or means that Her Majesty should deem required. The every-day governance of the Kingdom falls to Her Majesty's Lord High Chancellor, Asuryan Caernough, and the offices of the royal chancery. Within the chancery there exists a panel known colloquially as the Chancery Board, itself responsible for the drafting and publishing of all acts of government dictated by either The Queen or the Chancellor. Though the Queen reigns over all Lordaeron as unquestioned sovereign, the governorship of individual fiefs is often left to the devices of their lord-paramount, so long as tithes are properly met and there reaches the ears of royal agents no stirring of discontent or rebellion. Known Subjects HM Chancellor Asuryan Caernough, Lord Dreadholme Lord Danyl Graves of Gravestone Sir Velgim Romel of Stranglehold Lady Nonia Pendleton of Ebonloch Lady Anais Coullet Lord Andry Byrne, the Unconquered Lady Alexandrene Bexley of Mustang Run. Lord Nikephoros Coldsorrow Lord Williert Stokeswood Lord Caliginous Lord Throstan Andro of Ravenwood Lady Quinn Corvidane of the Rookery Sir Aldaim Ward Sir Rhoen Stormstead Dame Catelynne Mallister, the Dragonslayer Dame Genette Shiel Lady Haela Harefoot Lady Evaniel Evenflare Lady Nirelei Nakai Sir Arthur Renn Lady Domnai Fane Lord Orazio Garibald, of Eastfold Lord Augustin Stondarr, of Blackwood Sir P.G.T. Beauregard Dame Kalvive Powers Sir Kelvall Marshall Sir Velenor Lightmane Sir Delan Aiden Sir Farnes Lyon, Blade of the Dawn Sir Artairr Lockewood Miss Ismati O'rah Miss Seikriiti Korra Miss Eventaria Forisi Mister Isaelin Treebane, the Hero Peasant Mister Alessandro Farnese Mister Soult Bloodjoy Mister G. Whizze Miss Aluciya Blackwood Category:Kingdom of Lordaeron Category:Organizations Category:Lordaeron Organizations Category:Blood of Lordaeron Category:Realms of Lordaeron Category:RP-PvP Guilds Category:Lordaeron Guilds Category:Alliance Guilds